Desires
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Valentine has kept her lust for Ender hidden quite well over the years. But what happens when the pair of them are alone together one day? Valentine can no longer keep how she feels under wraps. Incest warning. Shameless smut.


**_This is something I ship_** _implicitly_ ** _, so don't expect much for this pairing. However, I thought Valentine was_** _really_ ** _cute in the movie and her interactions with Ender were suggestive enough to give way to this._**

 ** _I don't own Ender's Game_**

* * *

I lounged on the porch, one leg hanging over the side to just barely brush the grass with my bare feet while the other was crooked up and had a book propped against it. My back leaned against the support beam near the edge of the porch and I studied the book on my knee, wondering how Peter honestly expected to get anything done if he kept letting his peers publish things like this. Another war with the Formics could bring world peace, yes, but considering my little brother has already found the cocoon a home far away from humanity, that is unlikely. And if we bring the war upon ourselves, with Ender refusing to command anyone else ever again, we would lose.

Sighing, I stood and closed the book, leaving it out on the porch while I made a sandwich. It was far passed dinner time. That had been hours ago. Mom and Dad were out on the town and Peter had to work late at the offices. Ender and I were the only ones home because Petra went to go visit her parents.

Chewing my sandwich casually, I made my way to my bedroom and flopped down on my bed, grabbing a different, much more enjoyable, book from the shelf nearby. I always did enjoy vampire novels for some reason. World renowned author Selene Onix had recently come out with another novel in the Blood Sadist series, this one called Roses to Romance.

I finished my sandwich before beginning to read, not wanting to get crumbs in the book. Turning from page to page, I felt a blush coming over my cheeks at the details described within the pages. A knock at my door made me look up quickly to see Ender watching me from the doorway, a small smile on his face. "Hey, Val," he called, plopping down on the bed. "What are you reading?"

"Nothing," I murmured, lowering the book slightly so that he couldn't see the title.

Ender surveyed me for a moment before asking, "Is it a vampire book?"

"Well, yes…" All of a sudden, he leaped at me and began tickling me, trying to get the book from my hands so that he could read some of it. "No! Ender! Stop!"

He continued tickling me as I squirmed and laughed, beginning to cry from giggling so much. Finally, I felt the book leaving my hands and Ender snatched it from the floor, opening it to a random page and raising an eyebrow. "Valentine!" he mock-gasped, glancing down at where I was catching my breath. "Naughty girl. What would Mom and Dad think of their sweet little girl reading about vampire sex?"

"Give it back, Ender!" I panted, sitting up and reaching for the book. He pulled it out of my grasp and smirked as I lunged for it again and again. Slamming into his chest to try catching him off guard, I was surprised when we tumbled over each other and he landed on top of me. Ender's face was mere inches from my own and I could smell the cologne he'd put on that morning. It was intoxicating me, beckoning me closer.

"Ender?" I felt a blush coming to my cheeks as I gazed into his beautiful blue eyes. They were so deep and enchanting, captivating my attention.

"Valentine," Ender whispered, leaning closer so that his eyes obscured my vision.

My senses were overloaded with him. I could feel his chest rising against mine, his strong arms wrapped securely around my waist, I could smell his cologne and the underlying scent of iron, and I could even hear his heartbeat in my ears, or maybe it was mine. I wanted nothing more than to melt into him, to have Ender as my own. My body moved without my permission.

I tangled my fingers in his buzz cut and brought his head down, catching his lips with mine. I don't know which one of us moaned at the contact, probably me. His lips felt good, moist and soft, against mine. I wanted more, I needed more. I had wanted this for so long and I could finally take it.

Pulling back for air, we panted as we gazed at each other. "Valentine, are you okay?" Ender asked me.

"I feel so much better now," I confessed. "I've wanted to do that for so long, Ender. You've no idea…"

"I might," he chuckled softly, tightening his arms around me. "Are you sure about this, though?"

I nodded up at him. "More sure than anything else I've done in the last few months." I slid my hands up to caress his cheeks, making him stare at me. "Even if it's just this once… please?"

Ender nodded and pressed his mouth back to mine, his tongue slipping easily into my mouth and rubbing against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, moaning into the kiss. Ender slid his hands along my stomach and down to my hips, slipping his hands under my shirt and pushing it up my body. I waited until the very last second before breaking the kiss and letting him remove my shirt before reaching down to pull his up as well.

I drank in his toned upper body. The muscles he had gained from his time in the Fleet and his training with the new Formic hive have given him more than a small bit of muscle. I stroked a hand over his arm, watching it flex and quiver under my touch. He was so strong, but he was always gentle with me.

Ender stole my attention again, attaching his lips to my neck as one of his hands trailed up my side to grasp my breast. Even through the fabric of my bra, I could feel the warmth of his fingers, sending sparks skittering down my spine. I arched into his touch and he gave the skin an experimental squeeze.

"Oh!" I gasped involuntarily. It didn't hurt, but I was caught off guard.

Ender tried again, softer this time, and I gave a soft sigh, stroking my hand through his hair to let him know it was okay. His other hand snaked behind me and unclasped the troublesome fabric. He pulled back only long enough to toss the garment to the floor before he returned to my neck.

His tongue licked a trail down my collarbone and I felt an uncomfortable fire build between my legs as his lips made contact with my sensitive flesh. One of my hands tightened on his back as the other went back to stroking his hair. By now, both of my nipples were straining against the air, begging for him to touch them. Ender gave a small smirk against my skin and swirled the tip of his tongue around one of them. I gave a small whine at his teasing, but he only kept it up.

Meanwhile, his other hand kneaded my unattended breast, his fingers careful not to touch the nipple of that one either. He traced patterns in the skin with his nail and the burning between my legs intensified, spreading to the bottom of my stomach. I had no idea he was such a tease; my chest heaved with each ragged pant tearing from my throat. I just needed him to touch me.

My head slammed against the pillow when something warm and wet enveloped my aching peak. Ender's tongue prodded the straining nub as his finger rolled the other around. I felt more than heard a moan vibrate from my chest, filling the air around us. It felt so good, his teeth digging in slightly, rolling it around while his fingers dug into the flesh around the other.

I couldn't take this much longer. I shifted my legs to try relieving the friction and Ender took notice. Leaning back, he removed his shorts as I unclipped my skirt and tossed it aside with my constricting underwear. Ender eyed me appreciatively, his bright blue eyes roving over my body. Caught in a moment of shyness, I covered my most private area self-consciously. Ender smiled.

"It's alright, Valentine," he whispered, reaching out to cover my hands with his. "You're beautiful. You've always been beautiful."

Gently, he coaxed my hands away and he laid me down. He still hadn't removed his boxers and I looked at him curiously. He gave me a lopsided grin and bent his head between my legs.

The first contact made me gasp, my fingers instantly seeking out the bedsheets. His tongue made a slow stroke over me, collecting all of the juices that had accumulated. The tip of his tongue flicked over my sensitive clit on every stroke up and I moaned and squirmed each time. Tingles swept up and down my legs, tensing my thighs with each stroke.

When Ender pulled away, I groaned. "Ender!" I whimpered. Not more teasing.

I watched him remove his boxers and I rolled over onto my stomach. I smiled sheepishly as I lifted onto my hands and knees, angling my hips at him suggestively. Ender laughed his quiet mischievous laugh, crawling up behind me. I bit my lip as I waited for him to position himself. This was it. What I had been waiting for.

Ender lubricated himself in the wetness already soaking me and, with a single thrust, he pushed himself deep inside me. The burning ache that had been kindling inside me flared to life and I gave a soft cry. Ender stilled and I caught my breath, shifting. He was bigger than anticipated, but… oddly pleasant. I looked back at him with a nod and he pulled his hips back, thrusting forward again.

It was slow at first. I needed to accustom myself to his girth before he could move faster. Once I had widened a bit to accommodate, Ender leaned forward and gripped onto my hips, setting a steady rhythm. My breath hitched on every few thrusts as the wet slapping of our hips meeting filled the room. My stomach lurched and I felt like a coil was winding in it, ready to snap.

"You alright, Val?" Ender grunted softly.

"Y-yeah," I barely squeaked back, winding my hands in the sheets again.

I leaned my head back against his shoulder, whimpering occasionally as I rocked back against him. Ender arched over me, clutching my stomach with one arm and using the other to keep us both from falling. His hips thrust quickly against mine, pressing deeper into me and stretching me further. My fingers clenched on the sheets and bunched them in my fists, desperate to keep me grounded. I whined softly with need as Ender's hard breaths hit my ear, his pants echoing mine as his grip on my stomach tightened, but remained light enough not to bruise.

By now, I could feel his strong, smooth chest pressing against my back as he pulled me close and began kissing my neck and shoulders, growling softly with each thrust. I lifted my arm and tangled my fingers through his hair, my moans increasing in volume as I whispered breathlessly, "Please! Ender, I'm so close!"

"I know, Val," he replied, quickening his pace and lifting me so I was only on my knees. I glanced back to see him almost sitting on the balls of his feet as he thrust and pumped faster into me.

I felt the tingling heat spreading through me and I threw my head back, shouting passionately as he continued with a few hard thrusts. The constant rhythm prolonged my orgasm, my body spasming against Ender while reaching his own peak. I heard Ender grunt and felt him still inside of me for a moment as his hot cum shot into me, coating my inner walls.

I turned to him, panting gently as he pulled from me and laid me down. As he grabbed the blankets to cover us, I caught my breath, feeling my heart gradually slow. Ender lay beside me and I snuggled against him. I knew we couldn't do this again, but for now, I just wanted to be against him. This way, I could imagine it was just us forever.

* * *

Petra handed the sheaf of papers over to Valentine and coughed, her cheeks painted red. The redhead nodded and placed them back into the special folder where her private writing was kept. "Now you see my dilemma?" Valentine inquired, not making eye contact.

"You're in love with my husband," Petra stated, slightly dazed.

"Yes. Very much." Petra remained silent for a while and Valentine finally glanced at her, blue eyes frightened of what she might find. "Are you angry with me?"

"No," Petra sighed. "I can understand it, actually. The way Ender used to talk about the connection between you two suggested that there was something more between you." She glanced to the redhead. "Was there?"

Valentine lowered her head and shook it, lifting her eyes to the brown ones opposite. "We never went further than a platonic kiss on the cheek or a slightly prolonged hug. Neither of us was willing to admit… We didn't want to be ridiculed by everyone, including our family. I suppose it was good for him to go off to Battle School and meet you. It gave him the chance to leave me behind and forget me."

"He didn't," Petra murmured.

"What?" Valentine asked, glancing to the brunette curiously.

"He didn't forget you. Thoughts of you were the only thing keeping him from leaving the Battle School." Petra looked at the slightly shorter girl. "He loved you more than to simply forget you because of his new surroundings and duties."

Valentine felt warmth in her heart and she smiled. "Thank you Petra. I-I'll try not to be so obvious with my feelings next time he walks into the room… shirtless… dripping wet…" Blue eyes momentarily glazed over and Petra chuckled.

"Why not just take him for a spin yourself?"

Valentine gasped and stared at her in shock. "But you two are married!"

"So?" Petra snorted. "I say, you take him for a ride one night and have fun. The two of you can speak with me the morning after."

Valentine mulled it over for a few moments before asking, "Is he… is he as good as I imagined?"

"Well, he's not that good," Petra shrugged, standing and heading for the door.

Valentine perked up curiously and cocked her head. "He's not?"

"Nope." Petra glanced over her shoulder with a grin and said, "He's much better."

* * *

 _ **I really enjoyed writing this, actually. I tried to make it as cheesy as possible since, you know, it's one of those trashy romance stories. I'm not changing my policies, but this was definitely fun. Hope it was as fun for you to read as it was for me to write!**_


End file.
